1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a touch recognition method for preventing an execution of a function associated with an icon by unintentionally touching the icon when a slide-type mobile terminal performs a sliding motion, and to a mobile terminal implementing such method.
2. Description of the Background Art
In general, a mobile terminal is a portable device which is equipped with one or more functions of a voice/video communication function, an information input/output function, a data storage function, and the like.
As functions thereof are diversified, the mobile terminal has various complicated functions, such as taking a picture or a video, playing a music file or a video file, playing a game, receiving broadcasts, and the like. Also, the mobile terminal has been implemented as an integrated multimedia player.
Various attempts have been made to such multimedia player to implement complicated functions in a hardware implementation or a software implementation. For instance, a user interface environment is provided for a user to easily and conveniently search or select functions.
Further, the mobile terminal is considered as personal belongings to express a user's personality, thereby requiring various designs. For instance, such designs including a folder-type, a slide-type, a bar-type or a rotation-type, have been adapted to the mobile terminal. Further, a mobile terminal in which a size of a manipulating portion disposed at a first body of a slide-type mobile terminal is minimized, but instead, a size of a display portion to which a touch sensitive function is added is increased, has been recently introduced.
However, as the size of the display portion having the touch sensitive function is increased, general users are likely to press the display portion unintentionally when sliding the mobile phone. If a certain functional icon is present at a pressed portion on the display unit, the icon is touched, thereby automatically executing a function associated with the icon which the user does not intend to.